


Speculate

by Violet_Ines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelity, I’m so sorry Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: “Chances are he never really loved me..I’m not going to speculate..”Michimiya Yui x Sawamura Daichi x Reader
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Speculate

**Author's Note:**

> … I’m sorry Daichi!  
> I love you very much dadchi!
> 
> But when plot bunny strikes, you must heed the call!! 
> 
> This will be canon divergent/AU s. but it does take something into account from the source material.
> 
> No I don’t hate Yui. I honestly don’t know where the fuck I was going when I wrote last year but I just finished it this, so I hope you guys like teenage drama :Kanye shrug :
> 
> This is unbeta’d. There will be some mistakes
> 
> Also, the spacing is different due to google docs.

_  
Two girls stood behind Karasuno’s club room._

_The air rife with tension, the humidity in the air only added to the pressure._

_“What is your relationship with Daichi?”_

_The other girl sighs softly, running her hand through her ponytail, “Are you sure you want to know?”_

_“Just tell me…”_

_Piercing (color) eyes stared unwavering into brown eyes._

_“We fucked.”  
_  
-

Michimiya Yui stared off into the clouds outside of the classroom window. School had ended not too long ago, most of the students had left for their after school clubs. Not Yui, she retired her jersey passing it on to her successor on the girls volleyball team since they lost at Interhigh. She’s been staying after to help clean the classroom to kill time until she could walk her with her boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi.

Yui had been enamored with the boy since they were in middle school. It wasn’t until they reached high school that she was able to properly confessed her feelings for her close friend; they’ve been together ever since. 

She pushed open the sliding window, letting the summer breeze float through the classroom, leaning on the ledge. The classroom overlooked the track field and the gymnasium wasn’t too far from the view either. 

The brown eyed girl deeply loved Daichi from the bottom of her heart. 

But...

With the recent rumors swirling around, she started to feel a blackening feeling in her chest.

_Doubt._

The sound of cheering floating up from the track below, drawing the ex-volleyball captains attention below. 

Four individuals sped along the curved track of Karasuno. Feet pounding the pavement as words of encouragement followed them, pushing themselves to make it to the finish line before the other.

A girl stood out from the rest of the three girls, she was leading the heat by a good six meters. Tilting her head forward and thrusting her arms over the finish line before the rest of her body followed, she quickly claimed the victory as the rest of teammates followed one by one. With encouraging laughter and all around high fives, their team dynamic seemed strong. 

Yui’s eyes were glued to the girl taking a sip of cold water as she patted her face with a fluffy towel. Another swirling emotion slowly filling her chest.

The thick, murky blackness building in her chest.

Her mind filtering back to that particular rumor:

_Daichi was cheating on Yui with the girl on the track team.._

She felt her hatred for you slowly consuming her.

-

Yui remembered the first time meeting you. It was during their second year at Karasuno High, Yui had just finished her practice in the girls gym before making her way over to the boys to meet up with Daichi. She stood beside Shimizu, The volleyball manager, idly chatting with the quiet girl. 

Daichi walked over to Yui, greeting her with an easy smile that warmed her heart. “We’re wrapping up, it shouldn’t take us too much longer..:“ he trailed off, something distracting him behind her. Yui turned slightly, looking to see what Daichi was distracted by.

You had walked in the gym. Looking around curiously, you spotted the three second years standing off to the side. Walking over to them,

”Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the coach? I wanted to know if you were still looking for managers?” You inquired. 

Shimizu quickly assisted you with your question, she guided you over to the teacher advisor. 

“Daichi, are you staring?” Yui asked, teasing mixed into her tone. 

Daichi flinches, waving his hands in front of him with a hint of a guilty smile,” No! No, no.. I-I’ve just never seen her before and she looked like she was lost” he responded,”I’ve got to finish cleaning, so just give me a few more minutes, Yui.”

She watched his back as Sawamura jogged towards the supply closet. Yui couldn’t help but note how Daichi would glance at you out of the corner of his eye.

-

It wasn’t until a few days later that you were properly introduced. 

(Surname)(F.Name). 

A first year that recently transferred in, having moved all the from Okinawa; You moved to your grandparents house in Miyagi to be closer to your father as your mother traveled back and forth between countries. Your mother was American, a First Class Sergeant assigned to a base in Torii Station. Your father was Japanese, he worked as a stock broker in Tokyo. 

Which explained your ‘foreign’ appearance: your skin complexion, almond shaped eyes and full lips. Being a ‘military brat’ she could tell you had somewhat of a rebellious phase. The dyed hair, slight modifications of your school uniform and the multitude of piercings in your ear. 

You two never had much conversation, just the polite greetings when Yui came to practice and in the hallway. But in passing, she could see how exuberant and lively your personality really was. You had a natural, charismatic personality that drew people in, even she was surprised to see you have a civil conversation with Tsukishima during volleyball practice. 

It seemed like you talked to everyone else but, her. She couldn’t wrap her finger around it. Yui didn’t understand why you didn’t talk to her; maybe it was something she knew but didn't want to voice it.

Subtle things here and there. 

Yui would see you standing there talking with Daichi as it was the easiest thing in the world. The conversation seemed smooth and light hearted, the gentle laughs floating between you two. A subtle touch of your hand running down his arm or placed on his shoulder as you doubled over. She remembered distinctly when she stepped on the scene, you two would separate in an instant but would continue to discuss your conversation. The heat of your gazes would feel like burn marks on her neck. 

Yui would ask Daichi how he felt about her, her insecurities rising as she compared herself to this beautiful newcomer. But, he would reassure her that he still felt the same towards her and that wouldn’t change.

But, there was still that seed of doubt that was planted.

She couldn’t shake this feeling...

The female captain would breath a sigh of relief when she found out that you were doing the volleyball club part time while track and field would be your main focus. This would ease the girl insecurities for now. 

-

“Hey Michimiya!”

Pulled from her thoughts, she turned to see her Aihara, her ex vice-captain. The olive haired brunette walked over to her friend,”Are you okay? You’ve been staring off into space..”

“Oh! Sorry just things on my mind” she waved her off.

Not buying her answer, she responded,” Is it those rumors again?”

_“(Surname)(F.Name) and Sawamura Daichi?”_

It was a small crack in Yui’s facade, a sorrowful expression threatening to breakthrough before quickly smacked her cheeks,”No! Trust me, I’m fine. I was just finishing up here.”

_“Isn’t he with Michimiya?”_

Yui quickly gather the broom and dust pan, taking them to store them in the broom locker in the back of the class. “I’m just going to head over to the gym, I’ll catch you later!” Scooping up her bag from the cubby, swiftly walking out the class. She didn’t want to talk about it, let alone think about it. 

_“If they are, I hope Michimiya doesn’t find out…”_

She allowed her feet unconsciously take her to the boys gym, where in turn she would be passing the track field. The brown haired girl could see you speeding around the track, a determined focused look in your face as you pushed yourself; this forced her to make her way to her destination faster. 

Once inside, she slipped off her shoes, feet padding softly against the hardwood floor. The boys were playing three on three currently, Daichi was leading one of the teams, as he squatted to receive a ball. The loud shouts and spiking of the ball filled her head, driving away any unwanted thoughts as she focused on the game and the man she loved. _‘This is how it should be…’_

Fifteen minutes had passed, the second match was coming to a close, Daichi’s team needed one more point to set the match; which was received by Asahi’s powerful spike. The boys cheered, while the other groaned in disappointment. Yui grinned, walking closer to the giants as they headed towards Shimizu and Yachi as they passed out bottled water and fresh towels. 

“Hi everyone” she greets, a small wave of her hand as the boys return various greetings of their own. Daichi walked over to her, as he wiped the sweat from his brow with an easy smile,” Yui, you're here early, I thought you would have a few more things to do before you made it over here.”

“I managed to finish early and I figured I’d watch your practice for a bit, That recieve you did earlier was great” She tells him the partial truth, the rest she kept locked tight in her head. 

“Thanks, I hope you don’t mind the wait. We just want to make sure we’re in top form for the next game”

“No, I don’t mind at all, what was your regime for the day?” 

Daichi paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face,” We’ve had a bit of three on three, focusing on individual attacks, jump serves and we’re supposed to do some cardio”

“Wow, you’ve got quite the regime today” she gives a light laugh,”Why are you waiting to do cardio? Why not use the gym?”

“We’re doing some running outside today. Just around the school nothing much.”

“Heeeeeyyyy!” Yui froze in her spot. 

“(Surname)-senpai!!” Some of the boys shouted back.

“The track is free Ukai-san! Bring the guys to the track!!” You shouted, your voice bouncing off the walls.

“You heard the girl, hustle, hustle!”Ukai yelled, clapping his hands to get the young men moving faster. 

“I gotta go Yui!” Daichi patted her shoulder before handing the water bottle off to Yachi before running to the entrance to change shoes and follow his teammates. 

It wasn’t long before she was standing next to the managers and coaches on the track, as she watched you explain to the Volleyball club what their task was today. 

Blowing your whistle, you jogged along side the boys, telling them pace themselves, not to go full out. Your carefree laughter twinkled in the air, as you connected with each boy. Yui’s eyes locked as you jogged besides Daichi, holding light conversation. She watched as his face brightened, his shoulders relaxing a bit as he continued his light jog. 

_“(Surname)(F.Name) and Sawamura Daichi?”_

Narrowing her eyes, her spirit feeling a bit clouded by negative thoughts, what did you have that she didn’t?

Your body had been honed by years and years of competitive track racing. Your beauty was unmatched; the thick, long silky hair you tied in a ponytail, smooth skin and plump full lips. Donned in a black and rose gold bodysuit, that hugged your upper body; the half-zipped zipper, giving a shy peek of your cleavage and clavicles. Your lower half graced by a pair of black track shorts, exposing your toned legs that traveled down to the fluorescent colored track spikes.

Maybe it was the confidence you exude?

“Let’s go Karasuno! I want to see you fly!!”

And how could you not be confident with the amount of gold you’ve won for the fastest female sprinter? You were practically the Queen of the Track, no girl could hold a candle to you with all your crowning achievements. 

You were eye candy. Ranging from your looks, to your style to your personality, everything about you just screamed center of attention. 

But here she was, sitting on the sidelines when she couldn’t get her own team to nationals after, the pitiful loss they've faced. Yui retired her jersey, making one of her predecessors the new female volleyball captain. It was basically her just giving into the self deprecating thoughts, there was no way she could’ve gotten her team to win. It was better left in the hands of someone else. She couldn’t compare...

“Michimiya-senpai, are you alright?” a question coming from her right, Yachi’s brown eyes looking at her with a sense of concern. 

“Y-yes, Yachi-chan, why do you ask?”

The short blonde, glanced around nervously,”You looked like you were angry.”

She lets out a fake laugh,” No Yacchan, I’m fine, it’s just my resting face..”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes really Yacchan, you have nothing to worry about” 

If only she could believe her own words.

Practice had ended, the boys were all slumped against each other or either laid out flat on the ground. Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama stood next to you, looking a little less energetic before they started. You had drops of sweat rolling from your temple as you wiped it away with your wrist, “Great work guys, you were able to keep up much longer, guess that summer camp did some work for you guys, huh?”

A few groans answered as you laughed. 

“That’s it for the day, Ukai-san, please feel free to address them” you moved over to Shimizu and Yachi, thanking the other managers as they handed you a bottle of water and a towel. As Ukai went over the team's progress and the upcoming training they will be preparing for, you couldn’t help but feel someone staring at you. 

Coolly looking out the corner of your eye, there she was: staring you down. 

You could see the burning intent in her eyes, the intense desire to want to question you, to corner you and make you confess. 

All she had to do was ask…

Turning towards her, your eyes connected briefly before she swiftly averted them. Not wanting to keep this tiresome game going, you decided to address it. You turned, making your way to the club room before pausing briefly beside Michimiya,

”Meet me behind the clubroom.” 

\--

_  
It was late, the guys had just finished their scrimmage with Fukurodani and we’re now putting away the equipment for the night; you helped with gathering up excess towels and water bottles. As you were finishing up your task, you dropped a towel from your overcrowded arms. You make an effort to bend down and grasp the lost towel but, a large hand reached out and grabbed it for you. Your eyes flitted over to the good samaritan to thank them._

_“Sawamura-san, thank you for that..” You state returning back to your standing position to look your upper class in the face. He laughed, “It’s no problem, (F. Name)-chan, you know you can call me Diachi, right? There’s no need to be so formal.”_

_You blushed softly, he’s been calling you by your given name a lot lately, it’s not that you minded. He placed the towel on top of the pile, you were currently holding, “If it makes you uncomfortable to say it in public, you can always call me by name in private…” he whispered, dark brown eyes focused on you._

_“S-Sawamura-kun..” you stuttered, body turning on like a light, the intensity in his gaze was enough to cause weakness in the knees._

_“Meet me after everyone has fallen asleep tonight…” Daichi smiled, before leaving to help finish the clean up._

_And you did exactly what you were told._

_You snuck out of the girls room after everyone had fallen asleep and then snuck into the boy’s room and right into Daichi’s futon. He pulled the cover over your bodies, his larger one in engulfing yours as he situated himself between your legs. You inhaled his scent as he placed soft kisses along your neck, calloused hands sliding along your flesh, caressing and remembering the sculpt and shape of your body._

_You lied bare underneath him as he rid you of your sleepwear before following suit himself. Daichi wasn’t a selfish lover, he made sure to leave you panting and whimpering for more. Your honey leaking from your inner walls, showed the desperate need for him after he removed his tongue from your golden flower._

_“(F.Name)-chan, are you ready?” He whispered huskily by your ear, placing a chase kiss to your temple. His dick was swollen and leaking, rubbing eagerly against your swollen clit, tempting you to give in to the dark promises it most definitely would award._

_You reached out and grasped his toned shoulder, one hand sliding down his chest mapping the expanse of muscle from the long years of volleyball until you brushed past his tufts of hair, grabbing his virility in your own hand. He gasped and cursed softly, gently biting down on your shoulder as you took the next step to slide his dick into your opening._

_Biting your lip, you swallowed your gasp of pleasure. If you could see Daichi’s face behind your closed eyelids, you would see the way he watched your expressions as he slowly sunk deeper into your depths. Pulling out gently, he positioned his hips to thrust back inside you deeper, fitting as much of his length inside of you as he could. He covered your mouth with his own to swallow, any sharp cries that threatened to escape and wake his sleeping teammates._

_You dug your nails into the futon, with every light thrust of his hips. It was so hard to keep quiet right now. Especially when he pressed agains-- Oh yes! Ahhh… Daichi…._

_Daichi rolled his hips harder with each thrust, god, it was taking so much out of him to not thrust into you with reckless abandon._

_Fuck, he can’t help but, think about that time in Track and Field clubroom.._

_The way your pussy clenched his dick in a vice grip, he thrusted downwards as he kept your legs next to your ears and rammed your cervix like a dog in heat. He loved the way you took his rough treatment, you were gushing liquid from your pussy like a fountain._

_Fuck his dick got even harder._

_Fuck it, his teammates won’t say anything._

_He flipped back the covers, exposing you both to the open air. You go to sit up immediately but are gently pressed to lie back down onto the futon before grasping your ankles. “Daichi..” you whispered quickly._

_“They won’t say anything..” He reassured, pushing your legs up ears as he repositioned himself, feet planted firmly on the futon._

_”Just be a good girl and open up for me...”_

_With one thrust, he had you wrapped around his finger. You slapped a hand over your mouth, blocking any sound. The captain was already so deep, the head of his dick pressing firmly against your cervix as he bottoms out completely. Moans bubbled softly over your hand as you tried to keep them at bay but, alas you knew you couldn’t keep them quiet for long. “Daichi, ahhh”_

_“Your pussy is gripping me so tight, I can barely pull out…” He says softly as if he wasn’t wrecking your walls, “You’re so wet (F.Name), I don’t want to pull out”_

_“Don’t pull out Daichi..” You cried softly, your body shaking with every punishing thrust._

_He reached over and slides his hand into yours,” F-fuck (F.Name)…” he stops his frantic thrusts to bask in your tight spasming cunt; each clench sending a shock of electricity to his lower stomach. Gripping your hands, he leaned over your adjoined bodies, pressing his wet lips against yours._

_“Daichi…”_

__

\--

“W-what?” She questioned in shock. 

Yui was taken aback, she wasn’t expecting her to be so straight forward. She knew the truth, she knew something changed when they all returned from camp but, hearing it cut her even deeper. The brunette had no response, she just stood there, shell shocked and numb to anything around her. 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard the rumors, they’re true.. I’ve got nothing to hide,” you said, tone cool and leveled, there wasn’t an ounce of regret inside of you. 

“You should! You slept with someone else’s boyfriend!” She shouted.” You knew he had a girlfriend but, you still slept with him!”

“He knew he had a girlfriend.” You stated.

“That’s not the po-“ The older girl goes to shout but you quickly cut her off.

“He knew he had a girlfriend before Summer camp!” You shouted, a crack in your calm composure.

“He knew he had a girlfriend when he invited me into his bed.” You took one step.

“He knew when he invited me into his house .” Another step.

“He knew when he came to my house.” Another.

“He knew when he took me out”

“He knew when he asked me for my number the day after I became his volleyball manager.”

You had closed the gap between you two in a few quick strides; for you were now standing toe to toe with the older girl.

“So tell me Michimiya-san, why should I be ashamed that someone sought me out when they clearly had someone like you to call you their own?” You mocked, flicking a strand of hair near her cheek.

That did it.

Yui’s hand shot out quickly like a reflex before, striking you across the face. 

You stood still for a moment. 

Of course you expected some retaliation, you were pressing buttons. There was enough force behind her strike to sting, even causing your head to turn to the side. 

But, it wasn’t long before you pushed the brunette to the ground and you both began rolling in the grass.

—

“Do you understand how stupid that was? All of this because of some boy?” Ukai yelled, his eyes were fixed in heated glare as he stared the two of you down.

You were both standing in the teacher’s lounge nursing wounds from the fight and your punishment for fighting in school. 

Yui was nursing a growing bruise under her eye and busted lip, her hair was messy and out of place. Her blazer had been ripped at the shoulder, showing the white school blouse that was now stained with grass and missing a few buttons from being pulled. Her sock had rolled down her leg where dirt and grass was caked on top of a nasty scratch on her leg.

You weren’t in any better shape. Your ponytail was now a lopsided half pony, as most of your hair had been pulled from the hair tie that was now cascading down the side of your face. A cold compress pressed to your inflamed cheek, that would no doubt leave a handprint for a few days along with a busted lip. The zipper of your bodysuit was long gone in the scuffle, the rip traveling from the zipper section and down towards your stomach and side. A twin pair of scratches decorated both knees, that were also caked with earth and grass.

“You both will have in school suspension for two weeks” Takeda said sternly, not giving either an inch. “Do you both have anything to say for yourselves?” 

“No sensei..” you both answered in unison.

__

_The fight was promptly broken up by Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai pulling the two of you apart. Everyone heard the commotion as they neared the clubhouse post training commencement. Ukai wrapped his arms around your waist, hauling you off the former captain, as your legs kicked the air as Takeda sensei bent down to help Yui to her feet._

_The team looked on in shock, as you both hurled insults at each other, trying to break free from your admins._

_“You little bitch! You thieving skank, that’s all you’ll ever be good for is opening your legs for someone else’s boyfriend!” Yui screamed, angrily trying to push past Takeda sensei, rolling up the sleeves of her now grass stained, ripped blazer._

_“You bet your ass that's what I’m good for, ask your boyfriend how good first place tastes, you know, since he’s getting it between my thighs and not yours!” You mocked haughtily, adjusting your now ripped bodysuit. “Bitch, you owe me a new bodysuit.”_

_“(L.Name)!” Ukai shouted, an arm wrapped loosely around your waist as he kept you at bay._

_That sent her into another frenzy, Yui nearly toppled Takeda over as she broke free from his grasp only to be wrapped up in a pair of familiar arms, “ Yui, stop!”_

_Yui felt the painful squeeze of her heart._

_It was Daichi._

_Daichi was here._

_He could fix this, all he has to say is you’re lying and they can go back to how they used to be._

_“Daichi!” Yui cried, she felt anger melt from her limbs and sadness overwhelm her. “She’s lying right?” She quickly turned in his arms to face him, her brown eyes seeking the truth that would be written over his face._

_His dark eyes widened slightly before cutting quickly to look off to the side, “Let’s not talk about this here…” he answered quickly._

_Yui felt everything around her shatter._  
  
-

After the lecture from Ukai and Takeda, Yui was allowed to leave the teacher’s lounge while you had to stay and talk further with Ukai and Takeda. Yui felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that you will be punished for your conflict of interest as a manager. She knew it wouldn’t affect you as the captain of the Track and Field but, at least it was better than you continuing to be around Daichi.

She never thought she would ever fight over a boy. Let alone, the boy she loved deeply. She never thought Daichi of all people would do this to her…

“Yui…”

Speaking of her heartbreak, there he was.

“Daichi…” she whispered.

He stood there at the bottom of the stair, donned in his black Karasuno tracksuit, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. Yui made it to the bottom of the stairs before walking past Daichi completely.

“Yui..” he says,” Yui, wait..”

She stopped despite herself, tears stung her eyelids as she refused to let them fall. She would not cry here, not now at least..

“I know I should have said something about this situation” he trailed off. Sawamura Daichi was at a loss for words. His dirty laundry aired out to the one person he didn’t want to know about it but, now his deeds were on the table for those to see. 

“About this situation?” She yelled incredulously, turning on her heels to stare at him in shock. “Daichi! You cheated on me! A second year! A girl you’ve been seeing since we were second years!” Who the hell was this? 

“I know! I know I should’ve said something then..” he looked distraught, full of shame. “And I’m sorry-“

“Sorry?” She cried, a tear rolled down her cheek. No… this wasn’t happening. “You’re only sorry that I finally said something about it. From the first time you saw her, you couldn’t look away from her. You like her from the first time you saw her…”

It was in that moment that Yui finally admitted she knew about his infidelity for the longest. 

In the beginning, she didn’t think much of it, it’s not like she had proof that he was sleeping around. Once you’ve been with someone for so long, you notice their mannerism, the things they do and how they act. Daichi used to keep eye contact with her, whether they were intimate or just talking but, now it’s like he can’t look her in the eyes for more than a minute. 

His eyes always wandered now. They were never on her anymore. 

Even when he hugged her, they felt empty despite how warm they felt. 

“Yui, please I didn’t mean for you to find out this way” he takes a step closer to her, reaching a handout to touch her shoulder but, she brushed his hand off.

“I planned to tell you soon because I couldn’t stand living a lie anymore…” The young man trailed off. 

She didn’t know why she was still standing here listening to him, she was done with him, what else could she hope to hear from him? But she knew, just like she knew the whole time about his affairs. She was waiting for him to give her the same love she has for him. 

“I don’t love you, I haven’t in quite some time now… it’s just that, I don’t want to settle down while in high school. I just wanted to experience something different and (F. Name) was that…”

Yui stopped listening. 

She didn’t need to hear anything else. Daichi said all he needed to say in the beginning of the sentence the rest was just rambling. She was done.

He didn’t love her, she didn’t have to speculate.


End file.
